Euphoria
by M i s s y U t o p i a
Summary: Chealsea Roth never believed in fairy tales, never waited for her prince on white horse. She thought her life was fine and normal, until she met him, the Man with capital M. It turned out that she didn't get a prince, but get a soldier. Not on white horse but on a motor with a shield. RATED T, YET. R&R, please. Steve/Oc, Natasha/Clint/Bobbi.
1. Nice to meet you, Steve

**Hey there! This is my first story of the Avengers. Steve/Oc, including a slight Natasha/Clint/Barbara triangle. Let me know if you liked or not the chapter, I'm really curious! Xoxo.**

The young redhead casually walked through the Central Park, taking sips from her usual morning coffee. When the sunbeams had fallen through the leaves of trees and suddenly lightened her face, the woman immediately raised her hand to protect her eyes, but still had to blink a few times to be able to see again. As everytime, the brightness blinded her for a couple of seconds, making her utter a protesting groan and tears welling in her eyes. She cursed herself for forgetting to bring sunglasses with her – she blamed her bad memory which caused too many problems sometimes. Waiting until her eyes adjusted to the ligh, she continued her way.

It was summer, the very beggining of July and to Chealsea Roth – the only daughter of Miranda and Nicholas Roth – it meant working. Why? For example, to get enough money for paying the tuition fee of her second year at the New York University (for short: NYU). She always got everything she needed – since her father was almost the richest businessman of Manhattan and her mother couldn't complain with her fashion magazine neither –, why didn't she ask her parents to help then? The answer was easy, even though she knew lot of people will never understand her reasons or ever take her serious: she wanted to become an independent woman without anyone's helping hand and, for the first time in her life, to be proud of herself. If her brothers – Benjamin had a well-functioning PR company and Nathaniel worked as an interpreter in Paris - could do it, why shouldn't she give it a shot, too?

Swallowing the rest of her favourite poision, the woman threw the empty cup into the trash. Furrowing her bows the moment she felt something vibrating near her legs, she soon realised that it must have been her phone. Fishing it out of her pocket, she gave the screen a confused look. Chealsea brushed a few strands behind her ear before accepted the call. "Hello, Ben. What happened?"

"Hello Cheals," her brother greeted her in a calm tone, making her smile softly. "Just wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor."

"A favor?" She sighed barely audible. "Maybe. And what?"

"Someone should take care of Matt until Sarah or me get home," he said. "I know you must have another programs an-"

"Gladly," she interrupted him quickly, knowing that she will never see the end of it if she let him talk. "When will you guys arrive?"

"Probably 8 pm, not sure."

"Okay," she opened the door of the taxi that stopped in front of her. "I will bring him home and stay there. Oh, before you ask… I have my keys, don't worry."

"Fine. Thanks," the woman heard her brother heaving a deep breath. "Seriously, I owe you."

"You always do," she chuckled and took some money out of her wallet to give it to the driver. "Well, I have to go now. See ya tonight then. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

To her greatest luck, the taxi could stop in front of the Starbucks she worked in – which was quite a surprise in the city of New York. The yellow car left as soon as she entered the Cafe. Her best friend, who was also her flatmate, greeted her with a warm smile and ran over to hug her.

"Good morning beautiful," the brunette cheered and wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly. "How was your week in Paris?"

"Good morning to you too, Lydia," she cleared her throat and put her bag onto the counter. "It was great, thank you. Nate changed nothing, but the city was as amazing as I have been told."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"And yours? Did you enjoyed the weekend without me with Noah, hm?"

"Can say that, sorry. We spent a romantic Sunday together," the Drama Queen licked her bottom lip in a way the redhead could tell that she and her boyfriend had lots of fun together. Their relationship was sometimes confusing, so much like a spanish soap opera – they broke up, then began to date again, became a couple and it happened countless times. Still, Lydia looked happy with him and that's what mattered in the end, right? "Breakfast in bed, candles at night and well lot of s-"

She hid her face behind her palms, showing her that she didn't want more details. "Okay, okay. You two. Cuddle. Candles. Lovebirds. I think I get it.

"Seriously, you'd understand it if you…"

Chealse pressed her lips together, suppressing a groan. She knew this sentence – her mother and Lydia always tried to find her someone, didn't understand why the woman kept on saying no. She had enough of those idiots who only wanted to break her heart as soon as they have the chance.

"…picked a handsome man. Yes, I know." She ran a hand through her red locks, putting on her name plate. "After how badly my relationship with James ended… I don't think I want any man in my life right now. Being single means being free. And freedom is good thing, isn't it?"

"You only say this because you are too shy to start flirting," Lydia winked at her. "Freedom is good, tscha! Well… Nevermind, it's your business and Bella Swan behavior, sweetheart."

"Bella Swan behavior?" Chealsea's eyebrow shot up and glanced at her best friend as if she wanted to ask _is everything alright_? "What do you mean?"

Lydia Northwell waved off, couldn't hold back a chuckle. "This _I'm virgin and waiting for my vampire_ stuff."

"Seriously, you watched that movie too many times," she said after she gave her guest the coffee and donut he ordered. Lost in thoughts for a long time, while busily working, she finally spoke up. The brunette's head jerked up when Chealsea called after her. "Uhm… Do you remember that last week I replaced you? Y'know, you had that date with Noah." She mentally rolled her eyes at the statement – her day already started with favors. "My brother asked me to take care of my nephew, so I have to leave soon and you should help me. No one can take Matt home but me, so its important."

"Oh, so you have a date with Mattie then?" Lydia approached her, playing with her ponytail. "Is he your type, girl?"

"Five-years-old little boys with brown hair and blue eyes are absolutely my types," she teased, catching the mood. Grinning widely, the redhead handed her a cup full of her favourite rasperry juice. "It's very important and you know I wouldn't ask otherwise."

"Mhm, I have to think about it," Lydia said playfully and Chealsea heaved a deep breath in response. "You won't leave me alone until I say yes, will you?"

"No, not really."

"See. Give Mattie some kisses instead of me."

She smiled at her gratefuly. "I will."

* * *

"Auntie Cheals!" The little boy wrapped his tiny arms tightly around his aunt's neck as she pulled him up. She closed the door behind herself before she gave him two quick kisses, which earned her a loud groan. "Yuck!"

"Yuck?" She tickled him and his happy laughter made her smile, too. "So, Romeo, what's your plan today?"

"Playground!" He cheered.

Chealsea raised an eyebrow at him. "Playground? First we should eat something, don't you think?"

"Icecream!"

"Icecream?" She tilted her head, allowing the boy to play with her long red hair. "No, I doubt we should eat icecream for dinner." Sighing heavily, she saw him began to sulk. "What about eating a hamburger? I will buy you a Happy Meal, okay? I know your mother doesn't like buying you unhealthy foods and I must say she's right, but they say that sometimes the exceptions prove the rules."

Putting her onto his feet, she added. "Still, don't forget that its a special, one-time thing."

"'Kay," he finally agreed and pointed at his teddy bear with a pleading look. "Will we bring Sammy with us?"

She nodded. "Sure. What's the most important thing when you are outside?"

"Don't talk to strangers without having a someone you know around."

"And?"

"Don't let go off the person's hand!"

"Great. This means you know the rules then," the redhead kissed his forehead gently. "You are such a big boy already."

* * *

Chealsea stroked over the back of Matthew's hand as they stopped because of the traffic lights. "Are you sleepy, sweetheart?"

"Yes," he mumbled and rubbed his eyes tiredly with the hand which held the teddy bear.

"We'll arrive soon and you can sleep."

"Auntie Cheals?"

"Yes, sweety?"

"When will we meet again?" Matt asked, his blue eyes met her ones. "Will you visit us soon?"

"Of course I will," she assured him quickly. "This weekend is my free one, so we can spend a day together, okay?"

"Okay."

Bitting her lower lip when they walked through the crowd, she didn't notice that the boy accidently dropped his favourite toy. He immediately began to cry as soon as he noticed that his right hand was empty. Looking for it panickly, he stopped.

"Hey." Chealsea furrowed her bows, kneeling down in front of her nephew on the sidewalk. "What happened, sweety?"

"Sammy…"

"Sammy?" The woman picked him up, searching the bear with narrowed eyes, while stroking his back soothingly. "Shh, don't cry… We will find him. Shh, it's okay."

"Excuse me," someone suddenly touched her back, immediately making her turn around. "I heard this boy crying and found this..." He held out the toy. "I wonder if this is yours," he whispered to Matt, who immediately took it, adding a quiet _Thank you_. She felt warmth overwhelming her – the five-years-old pulled Sammy close against his chest, kept him there, in safe. Letting out a relieved sigh, she looked up at the blonde man.

"Oh," she brushed a few strands, that had fallen into her face, behind her ear. "Thank you. Seriously, you saved the day."

He returned the smile he was given. "No need to thank me. I think your son's smile is enough."

"He's not my son," she shook her head. "My brother's. They asked me to take care of him, y'know."

"I see."

"Well, thank you then," she whispered and stroked through Matt's hair. The redhead blushed slightly, trying to take her eyes off his. Heat rose within her. "Uhm, so… Goodnight."

"Wait!" He stopped her before she walked away. "Your name… What's your name?"

"Chealsea. Chealsea Roth."

"I'm Steve," he took her hand and shook it. "Steve Rogers."

"Nice to meet you, Steve."


	2. The Captain Of Doubts

**Hey guys! Thank you for the nice words, it felt really good to read them. I'm really trying to do my best - it's hard because English is not my native language, but it gives me hope that you find it great and are interested in it.:)**

**A hint: Chealsea left after she told Steve "Nice to meet you". ;)**

**R&R? Xoxo.**

When he got home and entered his apartment in the west side of - as the media called it after Loki and his alien's attack - the Avengers Tower, Steve threw his keys into the basket he kept them in. After the battle, he decided to move out of the flat he owned, accepting the place Stark offered him. Even though he had much more space and a nice view of the city there, sometimes he wished he didn't. Why? As every man, Captain America needed some privacy to himself, too. Between those SHIELD agents he didn't even know or the other ones around him, he felt like he was being watched all the time.

People say that sometimes everybody has to give up things they like because of the responsiblities they have. To him, it was the Avengers. The Captain tried to earn their trust by becoming their leader, spending more time with each member and see if it will successful afterwards. It seemed to be fine, but he had his doubts. Their thirst of revenge that filled them the moment they got to know that Coulson's dead helped them to work together as a team against Loki, but will they be able to work together or back then only the anger was the key?

On the other hand, a few more things made his head ache. His nightmares - or rather say flashbacks - appeared again. He had many sleepless nights. He'd visited Peggy and stayed there for weeks, slowly let the fact that the woman will never remember him sink down. He had believed he could move on if he give it time. He did. However, will he fight off his own problems without shattering the team?

"I don't want to interrupt your dramatic conversation with yourself," someone spoke up behind him, making him shudder in surprise and turn around. He gave him a confused look, not remembering when the bilionare entered his living room. Tony Stark smirked teasingly, fishing his iStark out of his pocket. ""...but I'm talking to you."

"Good evening, Capsickle, or should I say morning?" He pretended to think about it, then shrugged absently.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I was bored," he said, receiving a cocked eyebrow. "Pepper's in Washington, the killer duo is on mission, Banner is sleeping."

"So you want me to entertain you?" Rogers snorted, unbuttoning his shirt. He seriously had no mood to endure his – could he call Tony his friend? – behavior.

"Oh," the playboy raised his hands in protest. "I didn't mean it like that..." "What?!"

He touched the back of his neck. Giving himself a moment to find out about what his opposite meant, he finally got it and grimaced. He settled on mocking him. "Sorry, you aren't my type."

Tony rolled his eyes in response. "So why are you looking like a mess?"

"I'm tired," he simply replied which earned him a groan. "Leave it."

"I'm a good listener."

"No, you aren't," Steve disagreed. "Listening means keeping your mouth in shut."

"You're destroying my mood," Stark sulked. "If you call yourself our leader then you shouldn't avoid my chit-chat invitation. C'mon, I won't bite!"

"I met someone today," he began, immediately regretting it.

"Really? Does she look good?" Stark demanded to know with a special gleam sparking in his eyes. "Or is it a he?"

"Stark!"

"What? I'm not againts gay couples."

"Stark!"

"Okay-okay, go on!"

"I met her, but I only know her name. Nothing more."

"Can change that," the bilionare grinned. "What's her name?"

"Tony, I doubt I should look for her. We only talked a few minutes. I..."

"Nah, we just check her. It stays between us."

Steve heaved a deep breath, filling his lungs with them before he replied. "Chealsea Roth."

"Roth? Sounds familiar," Tony ran a hand through his already messy hair and touched the search button on his phone. "Aha!"

"What?" Rogers suddenly looked up.

"So you don't want to know, huh?" Tony asked playfully.

"She's twenty-one, a student of NYU," he read. "Is living actually near here, has two brothers, her parents are rich. Dirty rich, may I add. She's working in a Starbucks."

"Wait, you said she is rich!" Steve glanced at him questioningly. "Then why is she working in a Cafe?"

"Dunno. You should ask her about it," he shrugged absently. "Not going to happen."

"Seriously Cap," Stark sighed tiredly. "This boy-next-door image won't do in this century!"

"My world is too dangerous for a woman like her."

"Or you are just too coward to try it," Tony whispered, aware of him hearing his words. Still, he deserved them. "Nevermind, I leave this here, in case you are interested."

Being his usual light-minded self, he winket at the Captain and the door closed itself behind him.

Looking at the object in front of him, he pressed his lips together and slowly touched the screen...

* * *

On the next day, a man sat on one of the free benches in the Lower East Side of Manhattan. Holding some papers in his hands, he drew a curved line which excatly looked like a woman's cheek. Paying attention to the soft features the person had, he worked with his pencil in a cautious way as if the woman's made by porcelain.

Seeing how carefree her hair had fallen onto her shoulders by glancing at her from time to time, he found himself wanting to touch it, feeling it under his fingertips. He put this desire into the way he created the long strands...

* * *

"Cheals?" Lydia asked when she turned her head towards her direction. Their gazes met and the brunette gave her best friend a small smile.

"What happened to you yesterday, huh? You're too quiet."

"It's my third day, I'm just tired," the redhead shook her head, suppressing a loud yawn. "Can't wait to sleep until Saturday."

She earned a grin. "Have no plans?"

"Relaxing," thinking about it, she added. "I think I'll visit my brother and my mom invited me for a lunch. You?"

"Nothing," Lydia shrugged. "Maybe I'll spend the weekend with Noah."

"As always," Chealsea rolled her eyes playfully, laughing as the other woman hit her shoulder. A woman entered the Cafe and was greeted by a small smile. "Good afternoon. What can I help you?"

"A man out there told me to give it Miss Chealsea Roth," she held up a paper. She put it onto the counter in front of the redheaded and winked at her before she left. "Lucky girl."

Chealsea frowned, looking at the drawing. Her face was beautiful on it, her eyes seemed to be glowing and the way her hair framed her face made the whole picture look amazing.

"Wow," Lydia – who leant againts the counter to be able to see the drawing – let out a surprised gasp. "This is…"

Her friend couldn't take her eyes off it neither. "Exactly."

"Who made this?"

Giving the corner of the paper a look, she bit her lower lip. "It says S. R."


	3. Don't let go off me!

**Author's Note: Hello guys! New chapter! ****No one left me reviews and it made me a bit disappointed, that's why I brought it a bit later than usual. I know that you guys didn't like the Chapter 2. Me neither, but this story needed a cliché like the drawing, too. Hope you will like this one.;) **

**It's possible that you won't understand what happened until you reach a spot. Read it!**

When the redhead opened her eyes, she immediately sat up on the bed. The first thing she realised was that the nightmare she had was not real, and – besides her best friend, who was probably sleeping in her own room – nobody was there, especially not for causing her any pain. Shivering slightly since her body was covered by sweat, she ran a hand through her wet hair. She suppressed a protesting hiss during the move, noticing how badly her right wrist began to hurt again. She glanced at it, carefuly touching the red, pulsating spot. It burned.

She felt her soaked shirt chocking her the moment she managed to she get up, heading towards the bathroom. Chealsea hoped that she did not wake Lydia up when she walked past her door. She was not intend to listen her ranting tirade about the lack of sleep Chealsea had after going through such a trauma, and that she better stay in bed, letting the others feel sorry for her. What was she – a monkey in a zoo?

The redheaded locked the door and started to undress herself, carefully not to hurt her hand. She turned on the tap, which filled the bath tub with hot water. While it did so, the woman couldn't get the thought of their – her family's, her co-worker's and Lydia's – pity out of her head. Although Chealsea admitted that she was not okay – because she couldn't fool them –, she hated the fact of being weak an vulnerable.

Wrapping a towel around her naked form, she was eyeing herself in the mirror. The view was more than - at least this was the way she saw herself - horroristic. With large bags under her red-blue eyes, the redhead definetely looked like a character of a ghost movie.

Shaking her head when she noticed that the strong urge to puke suddenly appeared again, Chealsea dropped the towel. Just in time, she walked over the toilet and the rest of the food that stayed in her stomach last night decided to leave. Coughing heavily, she was trying to support herself near the wall to be able to stand up. Even though her common sense screamed no, she stepped into the tub. Sitting down there, the water buried her aching body.

Chealsea touched her mouth with a small sigh, suddenly letting a sob escape through her gritted teeth. Wiping her tears away before her head also sank down under the water, she closed her eyes tightly. Her heartbeat was the only thing that broke through the silence. At that moment, she felt nothing – no pain, no fear, just… peace. However, it was not the reality, just her brain started to miss the oxygen and reacted this way. She did not want to die – suicide was never an option! –, but after the war, which took place in her, this break helped her to find out what she wanted, what she _needed_. It was _him_.

She heaved a deep breath as she reachead the surface.

* * *

***18 hours ago***

The front door of the building automatically opened itself in front of her when the redhead left the apartmant she shared with Lydia. As soon as the wind reached her, it began to play with her red locks and the warm softness also caressed her cheeks. She let out a sigh of happiness, making the fresh air fill her lungs. After such a long - and pretty busy - weekend, Chealsea was glad that she had a free day. She wanted to spend the forenoon in the Central Park, reading the new J. K. Rowling book that Nathaniel gave her when she visited him in Paris a few days ago. Unfortunately, it was her duty to do the shopping this time – their fridge was completely empty which meant that she could not tell she will do it tomorrow –, so it crossed her plans. It was not a big deal, the woman was aware of this, but she hated waiting in the queue and it always took – at least – a hour to get everything from the list – they had to make one, because Chealsea always forgot what to buy.

Her phone began to ring as she stepped onto the crosswalk, making her groan. Fishing it out of her bag – kept on walking, of course –, the redhead rolled her eyes. Seeing the name on the screen, she knew she did not want to talk to her if it was not necessary. The redhead loved her mother, but sometimes – to say it with nice words – Miranda could be very annoying. She wanted to talk Chealsea into quitting her job and work for her. But why? For the God's shake, she was twenty-two, why did she _still_ want to control her?

Heaving a deep breath, she answered the phone call. "Yes?"

"Oh, sweetie," Mrs. Roth greeted her, making her bit her lower lip. "I intended to call you sooner, but I only have time now."

"Mom, I'm pretty busy," she informed her quickly before Miranda would start her speech again. "What happened?"

"I hope you will visit us tomorrow, as you promised. For a lunch, you know."

"I will, don't worry," Chealsea assured her. "But I really have to go now, mom. Love ya."

"Okay. Love you too. Bye."

"Won't see the end of that day," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head. "Damn it!"

* * *

It was the second time she saw him. He first did not notice her, just when she cleared her throat to get his attention. Her lips curled up slightly as she approached him. The man seemed to be as surprised as she was to see her – in her case him – there. "A man, shopping and doesn't have the typical _I'm-a-lost-puppy_ face. Surprise of the day."

He frowned, but returned the smile he was given. "Why?"

"You man would rather die in hunger than go shopping," she chuckled, brushing a few strands out of her face. "It's in your genes, I think."

Steve shrugged. He did not want to tell her that he only came to buy himself some stuff for lunch – instead of telling Jarvis to order something –, because he had enough of Stark teasing him with his little crush on her. Somehow, the bilionare got to know the drawing Steve sent the redhead and told everyone during breakfast. Of course no one joined the _let's-celebrate-'cause-maybe-Stevie-will-lost-his- virginity _club, but he felt uncomfortable and soon left the kitchen. "They say the exception proves the rule."

"Right," she bit her lower lip. "Hello Steve."

"Hello Chealsea," he said and handed her a carton of milk when he saw that she was too small to get it from the high self. He heard her thanking him and earned a small blush.

"Looks like you became my helper," the woman whispered, hearable enough to him.

"Should call me when you can't reach a high self," he agreed.

Her cheeks reddened even more. "Or when my nephew losts his teddy bear."

"Awesome," Steve began to laugh and the redhead could not help but notice how much she liked it. She soon joined, giving a look at the shopping-basket he was holding.

"Lucky charms? Nice." Chealsea grinned.

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and pointed at a woman who helped a guest not so far from them. "This lady said it's delicious."

She furrowed her bows. Lady? Men say lot of synonyms of women, but they never use _lady_. How weird!

"Don't tell anyone," she went a bit closer to make sure that no one hear them. "But it's also my favourite."

Steve inhaled her scent before she pulled away. Firstly, he did not even understand what she said – her presence distracted him enough to forget everything which was around him. "So it worhts to try?"

"Sure it does," the redhead assured him, suppressing a giggle. Suddenly, they heard a loud _BAMM_ as if someone fired a gun. A woman screamed loudly and Chealsea gave Steve a shocked look. "W-"

Steve put a hand onto her mouth. The skin of his palm brushed her lower lip. "Shh."

Her expression changed from shocked to scared. Her whole body began to shake, Steve could feel it as he touched her arm. He spoke to her very quietly, almost barely hearable. "Can you trust me?"

"Y-Yes," she replied immediately and allowed him to take her hand into his.

"I get us out of here."

A man near to them began to shout. Chealsea did not understand anything by the shock, only that he wanted all the money they had. Someone protested and one of the robbers shot again. Steve squeezed her hand, determined to protect her no matter what.

Without making any noise, they stopped near the corner. "We have to reach the rear entrance," he whispered into Chealsea's ear.

"Don't let go off me," she told him. He nodded.

He pulled her more closer, slowly walking towards the rear entrace. Suddenly – to protect her against a bullet –, he pushed her againts the wall, his body pressed against hers. Their gazes met and Steve saw strong fear in her eyes.

"If I say so, you run and leave me here, understood?" Steve whispered much to the redhead's dismay.

"No!"

"You have to do it!"

"But… you…"

"Don't worry about me, just leave and call the police! Can you do this?"

"Take care…"

"Trust me," he nodded.

They heard footsteps - someone approached them and Steve let go off Chealsea to be able to punch the man's face hard. At the same time the redhead began to run towards the door. She almost reached it, when a black haired man grabbed her wirts hard and pointed his gun at her head. "How sweet," he laughed, enjoying the way her fear shook the woman. "We'll 'ave so much fun together."

Chealsea gave Steve a look before her right knee moved and kicked the robber's groin hard. At first, she did not even notice that he fired his gun until she saw the blood…

**Wow! Wow! Wow! What will happen now? We know that Chealsea survived, but what happened to Steve?** **I loved to write this chapter, that's why it is a bit longer than an usual one. **

**Two words: Lucky Charms. Seriously, my friend gave me the idea and I found it funny. :P**

Please, leave rewiev! **_Let me know if you liked or not the chapter!_**


	4. From now it's always

Hello sweeties!_** THANK YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEWS!**_

It felt really good to read them!: ) It took me almost a week to write this chapter - which was a b*tch to write, seriously - and I'm sorry. It'd be good if I get review again.

And! **THIS IS IMPORTANT! **Everyone who leaves review now can wish something for the next chapter (Chapter 5). I'm waiting for your ideas. EVERY IDEA IS IMPORTANT. ;)

Xoxo.

* * *

Chealsea Roth never wanted to think about death – it was a too nervous topic to bring up and although she was aware of the fact that one day everyone will die, she refused to accept it – until she had to go through the hell. Without thinking, she could tell that she never believed in anything, not even in God, Heaven or Hell. When her world seemed to fall apart and she looked at the gun her attacker pointed at her, the redhead admitted that she deeply regretted this choice. In the end, she had nothing to keep the hope in her.

The redhead pressed her hands against her mouth to suppress a terrified scream as she watched how a brown haired woman – probably in her age – had fallen onto the floor. By noticing how her white summer dress got soaked by her blood near the spot, she could tell that the bullet hit her right thigh and the wound was bleeding heavily. She knew what will happen if no one helps the other woman: she will die within the next ten minutes. Even though she did not know her, the nervousness created a huge lump in her throat. Chealsea was sure that the brunette did not want to die: she had many dreams and thought she had enough time to make them come true, not mentioning the people who loved her. What will happen to them if she dies? Will they survive the sorrow and pain she left behind?

Cheasea suppressed a terrified shriek as one of the robbers – maybe the one she hit minutes ago – grabbed her by her neck and forced her to kneel down in front of him. Coughing painfully after he let go off her, she tried to fill her lungs with fresh air and fight off her dizziness. Glancing up at the man after she managed to realise what was happening, she stood his gaze, miserably shaking in fear.

All of sudden, she heard a protesting a male's yell, but did not turn around to see the reason why. A person stepped between her and the masked man, kicking the gun out of his hands before he was able to shot her. Not waiting until he could fight back, he punched him hard on the fact with a force which – although she had problems to get who her helper was because of the shock – scared her.

Her vision became blurred as tears welled in her eyes and she pulled her legs closer to protect herself with them.

Minutes – or years? – passed, she could not follow the events. In the meanwhile the men finished the fight, she had no idea who won: as if she was not there, she rocked back and forth, did not recognize the voices she let out.

"Hey," she heard a sweet voice and felt that someone touched her cheeks. "Look at me! Focus on me!"

Was he talking to her?

"Chealsea!"

Oh, he did.

"Everything will be alright," he assured her, cupping her face in hope that she will look at him. "Just look at me.."

"Please…" she begged him barely audible. Chealsea tried to push his hands away, keep on telling herself that he wanted to hurt her."D-don't hurt m-me. I..I.."

"I won't. It's me…" Steve Rogers furrowed his bows, wiping her tears away. He pulled her closer, placing a few sweated strands behind her ear. "The police's here… The wounded people is on their way to the hospital. Everything will be alright. I promise you."

"I'm afraid," she whimpered and to his greatest surprise, wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his chest while she sobbed.

"You don't have to," he mumbled into her ear, stroking her back. This time being near to her did not distract him. No, but thanks to her closeness, he could work off the anger that pent up in him. Still, he felt selfish that he somehow enjoyed the way she hugged him. "We should get up now, a doctor wants to make sure that you are fine _physically_. Can you walk?"

"Y-Yes I think s-so…"

He touched her shouders to hold her when she tried to stand up. As soon as she lost her balance he caught her by her waits and – as if it was an easy move – he picked her up.

The redhead bit her lower lip, clearly ashamed of her weakness."I'm sorry, I-"

"No," he immediately interrupted her, shaking his head.

"Thank you for helping me."

Steve smiled at her as she linked her arms around his neck. "I don't want to say you are welcome. From now... it's _always_."

* * *

***18 hours later***

She wrapped a towel around her wet body and without drying herself she headed towards her bedroom. Having enough of her miserable behavior, she took a shirt and jeans out of her wardrobe. It was already 9 am., so she hoped he was awake, because although she was not a rude person – especially not to interrupt his well-deserved sleep –, she needed to talk to him. Steve Rogers was the only person who could understand what kind of hell she went through and that was the main thing which attracted her to him. Even though he was a stranger, Chealsea did not felt like she could not trust him.

She glanced at the screen of her phone, being glad that Steve gave her his number. the redhead pressed the _call _button.

"Hello?" His voice was husky: hearing it already began to calm her. Chills ran down her spine, making her heart beat faster.

"I didn't want to wake you up," she sighed into the phone. "Sorry."

"You didn't," he mumbled, but she knew he was lying. He was just too sweet to tell her. "Are you okay?"

"Uhm…" She did not know how to ask him, since she never did such thing before. "I was wondering if you..."

"If I what?"

Chealsea closed her eyes tightly, leaning against the wall. "I… I… I make breakfast and wanted to ask you if you'd join me?"

"Sure," he said and the redhead could imagine how he smiled. "What should I bring?"

"Yourself," after a few seconds in silence she added. "And maybe some marmalade."

"Okay Ma'am." Steve smirked, trying to make her smile, because he knew that she did not feel okay. "So this means that I get something to eat because you wake me up?"

"No," the redhead frowned, chewing on her lower lip. "Just..."

"It's okay," he quickly said. "I was just..."

"I know," Chealsea rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you."

"Good. Because I..."

She heaved a deep breath. "See you then."

The redhead heard how he sat up on the bed. "Are you sure you are okay?"

The woman looked down and instead of replying anything, she asked. "Steve?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Again."

"_Always_."

**Don't forget to wish! :) **


	5. Only a friend of mine?

Hi guys! Well, thank you for the ones who left rewievs. It was good to read them, but I was a bit diasppointed. Maybe you did not like the chapter. It's okay, but next time - now -** let me know if you did or not**! It's also _important_ to me because I have to know what I have to do better next time.

_Thank you for the wishies!_ You'll find them, guys!

Sorry for my grammar mistakes - the Word on my laptop's being crazy sometimes.

xx, Missy Utopia.

**ONE MONTH LATER.**

"Do you really think that this is the right moment for this?" Chealsea asked her mother in a bored tone which told the older woman that her daughter had no mood for having this conversation with her. She knew what she wanted immediately when Miranda said she wanted to buy her a cup of coffee and talk to her alone. As always, her mother wanted use her weaknesses against her, to have her in her web again. Chealsea was aware of the fact that she only wanted to protect her although she sometimes crossed a line. Truth to be told, Chealsea could tell that she loved Miranda without hesitationn, but she never understood why she hated the thought of Chealsea living with her best friend."I won't move back to my old home. The one I share with Lydia is perfect."

"Chealsea, after what you went through…"

The redhead quickly interrupted her by raising her hand. "I'm perfectly fine, mom."

"No, you aren't," the older woman stopped for a brief moment to take a sip. "It's been only a month, sweetheart."

"I know," she sighed. "But I also know that I can't live in this… shell again. I'm an independent woman and I would like to stay this way. Thank you for worrying about me, but you don't have to, okay?"

"Chealsea…"

"No. I'm ready to go back to continue my life… I will go to work soon."

Miranda swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"I already talked to my boss."

"You shouldn't work there," she complained. "If I were you… Well, being waitress is the last thing I'd accept…"

"Yes, I'm a Roth, but it doesn't make me better," the redhead sighed tiredly, desperately trying to make her mother understand her reasons, for the millionth time. "I'm as average as every woman in this city. The difference is that you think because you have money, you are the perfection itself."

"Chealsea…"

She heaved a deep breath to calm herself. Although she knew she was right, Chealsea hated to fight with Miranda: she was always as stubborn as brick wall, she will never accept her decisions, no matter what happens. "Gotta go to work. Bye."

Without looking at her, she raised her hand in hope that she will catch a taxi. To her greatest surprise, one of the yellow cars immediately stopped in front of her. _Maybe_, she thought, _she will get over it._

* * *

"What happened, Cheals?" Lydia frowned as she entered the Cafe, handing her the Starbucks coat she used to wear before the _incident_. (When they mentioned the attack, they only said incident because of Chealsea.) "You are so pale!"

"Yes," she smiled slightly, knowing that her best friends could easily see through her act.

Her opposite shook her head. "You had fight with Miranda again."

"I don't even know what to do to make her accept that I'm not the litte girl I was anymore or that everything's okay with this job. As if she doesn't heart what I'm saying, she's denying it."

"You should give her more time and being more patient. I can understand your reasons, but hers, too."

"No, Lydia. It's already too much. Even you, my best friend, is not enough to her taste."

"What?" Lydia's face became red by the anger that rose within her towards Chealsea's mom. "What do you mean?"

"She told me to move back to them."

"And what did you say?"

"What do you think? I said no." Chealsea allowed herself to smile a bit as her best friend sighed in relief. They really loved each other; almost as if they were siblings and this relationship was something they never wanted to lose. "Living with you is awesome."

"Glad to heart it," the brunette grinned. "But I don't think this is the only reason you don't want to move back to Queens."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm… I don't know."

"Lydia!"

"He has blonde hair and sweet baby blue eyes," she licked her lips barely noticable and when the redhead's cheeks began to redden, she could not hold back the laughter anymore. "And I know you'd have-"

Chealsea raised an eyebrow at her. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Steve's a friend of mine, okay? Only a friend," she ran a hand through her red hair. "And I don't feel like I have to explain it to you again. He saved my life."

"Seriously, Cheals… Even if you don't want to accept it, I think you do-"

"Nah!"

"Okay. I won't say anything. I don't have to and you know it, too."

* * *

The lunchtime arrived soon and since Lydia wanted to spent it with having lunch with her boyfriend, Chealsea did not know what to and where to eat. Thinking about what to do for a couple of seconds, she settled on buying a cheese hamburger in the Burger King. She did not have any better idea, although she knew how unhealthy the food they sold.

As she closed the door of the Cafe behind herself, her head soon hit someone's chest. Touching her forehead with an _Ouch_, she looked up at the man with blushed cheeks. "Oh… Sorry, Steve. I haven't noticed you."

He shook his head, smilling. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. What can I help you?"

"I intended to bring you dinner," he held up the paper bag he held. "And this is yours."

It was a red rose which not only was her favourite flower, but also matched to her red lips. How did he know? She took a deep breath and had to admit that it smelled really good. This was making Chealsea return the smile she was given. "Oh. Thank you."

"So… are you hungry?"

She grinned. "You have no idea."

"I bought a blanket, so… we can have a quick picknick. What do you think?"

"I have a hour," she mumbled while allowing him to place a few strands behind her ear. "Let's do it then."

"Okay," he nodded. "And how are you?"

"I talked to my mom today," the redhead whispered as she wrapped her right arm around his left one. "It was terrible… She still doesn't want to understand me."

"Why?" His eyesbrow slowly shot up and turned his head towards her direction to show her that he was there for her. Although she never told her, Steve knew Chealsea loved that she did not have to look strong in front of him. After the _incident _they became very good friends: as weird as it sounded… they needed each other.

"Mom is mom. She's unbelivable stubborn."

"I think she's afraid that she will lose you," he said and stroked over her arm barely noticeable. "After what happened it's not a surprise. Just think about it."

The redhead bit her lower lip. "You're right, but it can be too much and sometimes I feel like I don't even know her."

Steve stopped and Chealsea helped him to take the blanket out of his bag. "Give her time, she will understand."

"Yeah, I hope so."

The man sat down and a few seconds later she did the same. She glanced at him when he handed her a bottle of her favourite cola. "Thank you. And how are you, by the way?"

"Fine," he pressed his lips together and was clearly lost in thoughts. Watching her eating one of the sandwitches Pepper made them, Steve began to rub the back of his neck. He could not tell her his true identity: he had to lie to her and this was one of the main things that made him feel like he is a liar. "I won't be here for a week… It's a… business trip."

"Oh… Okay. Take care then." She looked away. "Will you call me?"

"If I can, then I will."

"Okay."

He lifted her chin to be able to look into her beautiful blue eyes and ask a question he intended to at the very beggining of their conversation. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"I working until 5 pm," she murmured, playing with a lock of her red hair. "Then... I don't."

"Would you... I mean..."

"Steve?" Chealsea's lips curled up. "Don't worry. Just say it."

"I make dinner today," he began and she had no idea how nervous he suddenly became. "Would you like to join?"

"Yeah."

She slowly bent forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the rose, Steve."

Then she stood up and with a pink clouds in front of her eyes, the woman headed towards the Starbucks.

Was he really only the friend of her?

She could not tell for sure.

* * *

"Agent Barton?"

Maria's voice snapped him out of his daydream and he had to narrow his eyes to be able to look at her since the sun reached his face."What?"

"We have to talk."

"About what?"

"About Mockingbird," she said barely audible, did not want Natasha, who stood near the window and was talking to Bruce, to hear it.

"What happened to her?"

"She's back."

:) Wow, Bobbi Morse is back! What will happen next time?

Leave rewievs! Love you!


	6. Date with the Avengers

**Hey darlings! :) Here's the new chapter which I brought really quickly. *claps* Thank you for the ones who sent messages or reviews. It is really good to read them, you know, and it gives inspiration. I always bring chapters sooner when I get rewievs, because it makes me feel like you guys love what I'm doing. **

**I also know that sometimes my chapters aren't good. I'm aware of that, but since this is my first fanfiction of the Avengers and in English, I'm trying. I think I'm getting better.**

**Bobbi Morse a.k.a. Mockingbird won't behave like a bitch, don't worry. And yeah, in this story there'll be a Natasha/Clint/Bobbi trilange, 'cause I was always interested in this. :)**

I will bring pitcures of my characters soon.

**I OWN CHEALSEA ROTH, LYDIA NORTHWELL, NOAH GARETT, MATT ROTH, BENJAMIN ROTH, NATHANIEL ROTH, SARAH COWELL-ROTH, MIRANDA AND NICHOLAS ROTH.**

**By the way: Chealsea seems a bit weak and a Bella-Swan-like girl. (I like Bella!) She's not. Trust me, she will become stronger.;)**

_Please leave reviews, sweethearts!_

_I also love the followers and the ones who has this story on the Favourites list. 3_

* * *

They say it happens in a blink to fell in love with someone. You do not even notice its signs at first, but as the time pass you realise that can not stay away from that person anymore. He or she became a great part of you, even if it was not planned. Although she also heard that it is the most beautiful thing in it word, Chealsea never believed in this until _that_ moment. Like a lightnight the stormy sky, recognition lightened everything she did not understood before.

It started that day with two loud knock on the door.

"Oh… Hello," she greeted her brother with a small smile and immediately hugged him tightly. She heard Benjamin chuckling and cursed herself for not visiting them sooner. "Is everything alright?"

"Hello," he nodded and sighed when his sister raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yes. I just… have to ask something. I know I've done it several times within the last two months, but it's really important and I don't know what to do. Mom and dad couldn't help..."

"What?"

"Sarah and I have to go to an important business trip and we can't bring Matt with us."

"So," she raised her right hand, making a playfully face. "You came to ask me if I could take care of him again?"

Benjamin smiled slightly. "Right."

"I will," she replied, rolling her eyes. "When should I?"

"This week. Sarah will take him here before we go to the airport, okay?"

"What?!" Chealsea heaved a deep breath, letting it fill her lungs before she gave him an answer. "Fine. I'll do it."

He bent forward and kissed the redhead's cheek lovingly and embraced her again. "Thank you. Love ya."

Her lips also curled up even though she was not as glad as she wanted him to see her. To be honest, she loved to spend time with her nephew, because he was a really good boy, but it meant that she had to cancel her _meeting_– it wasn't a date, right? – with Steve. "Love you, too."

After her brother left, she closed her door and leant against it. She only hoped that Steve won't get angry at her.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._ Such an annoying sound!

"Chealsea?"

Chealsea bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. "Hi Steve."

"Is everything alright?" She could hear the nervousness in his voice which made her frown. What happened? Maybe calling him was not a great idea.

"Yes," she said as she began to rub the back of her neck. "No."

"Which one then?"

"My brother asked me a favor," she whispered almost barely hearable. "And it crosses our plans."

"Oh," he only said.

"I have to take care of my nephew this week," the redhead pressed her lips hard together. "He comes tonight which means that we can't-"

"It doesn't matter," he quickly interrupted her.

Chealsea heaved a deep breath in surprise. She pulled a few strands out of her face and slowly spoke up, carefully enough to not let her voice shake. "What do you mean?"

"He can come, too." He was not there, but the redhead could see how he smiled. He always did when she was near to him and it somewhat always made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She had no idea what he was doing to him and since when he had her under his spell. "I think I will make enough food for a whole army."

The redhead laughed. It calmed her that Steve was not mad at her and they did not have to cancel the dinner. The only thing which confused her was the pink glass she unintentionally began to wore… "Seriously? And what?"

"Spaghetti," Steve smirked and could imagine how the woman licked her lip by hearing the news. He knew she will like it. "As far as I know this is your favourite."

"How do you…" Before she finished the sentence, she found out without help. "You asked Lydia, right?"

"Yes."

"Nice," she commented, holding back a happy giggle. He really had his ways. "Should I take something with myself?"

"No need," he cleared his throat. "I intended to pick you up at 8 pm, but if your nephew also comes then it should be 7 pm. What do you think, will it be okay?"

"Perfection," the redhead murmured, looking at her watch. "Then I have to go. See you soon."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Auntie Cheals!" Chealsea pulled the little boy close and let him bury his face into a crook of her neck. "I missed you!"

She kissed the top of his head. "I missed you, too."

"So you are fine again?"

This question made Chealsea furrow her bows and she could not help but glanced at the ground. She had no idea what to tell the boy since he was only five-years-old. Instead of saying anything she settled on nodding.

"This means that we can play together?"

"Look buddy," she wrapped her arms around him more tighter. "Remember the man we met when you accidently lost Sammy? The one who gave him back to you."

Matt's eyes began to shine. "Yes!"

"Nah, we'll meet him today and have dinner with him," the redhead informed him. "It will be nice and I'm sure we will eat icecream. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Nice boy!" She stroked through the boy's hair. As a hand knocked on the door, Chealsea immediately tried to fix the locks of her hair in excitement. She hoped that she looked good enough and did not spend almost a hour in the bathroom for nothing. "Wait!"

Putting the boy onto the sofa with a smile, she went over the door and opened it. She held back her breath. "Hey."

"Hey." Steve Rogers smirked at the woman who blushed like a teenage girl in her first date. The man never admitted himself but there was something in her beauty that he could not describe. "You look…"

"I know. I had only a hour for…"

"…amazing."

"What?" She touched her burning neck.

He took her hand while his other one held a blue gift bag. "You look amazing."

The redhead stared at his blue eyes and heaved a shaking sigh. "Thank you."

Steve handed her the gift he bought. "The box is yours, the other one is your nephew's. I took me a while until I've found the perfect gift, but…"

"Thank you," she opened the bag and took the black box out of it. Slowly opening it – his eyes never left her – she gasped. "No, I can't accept this, Steve."

"You don't like it…" He shook his head. What did he do wrong? Pepper and Maria both said that it was nice, then why did not Chealsea like it?

"No!" Chealsea stepped a bit closer. "This is amazing. That's why I can't accept this. I bet it's expensive and-"

"Stop it!" He cupped her her cheek and she suddenly froze. The butterflies in her stomach woke up again, she could barely move as she got what he whispered to her. "Shh… Turn around."

Thinking about it for a couple of seconds, she shrugged and turned around. He swept her hair away, touching the back of her bare neck. Her skin was so warm and soft under his palm. "Steve…"

He took off the necklance she was wearing and replaced it with the silver one he gave her. "Here you are."

Their gazes met and she touched the pendant. "I-I… Thank you."

"Welcome."

"You should gave it to him," she nodded at the bag. "He'll be glad, trust me. You've only met once, but I think he likes you."

"Does he?" The man chuckled.

"Sees you as a hero."

Steve furrowed his bows for a few second, then hid his surprise.

"Come on!" Chealsea giggled happily and clapped her hands. "Don't be shy!"

They approached the boy - who was watching them all the time – and while Steve knelt down in front of him, Chealsea crossed her arms and sat down next to Matt. "I don't think you remember much, because you were half-comatose when we first me. I'm Steven Rogers."

He earned a grin. "Matthew Roth."

Steve playfully shook his little hand. Chealsea's heart began to melt. "Nice to meet you, Matthew Roth."

"I think you will love the place we will go to," Steve smiled at him. "Do you like Iron Man?"

"Yes!" Matt cheered. "He's cool!"

He ruffled the redhead's nephew's hair. "Cool, because he's a part of my gift to you. We will go to the place he lives in."

The boy glanced at Chealsea. "Can we?"

She exchanged a look with Steve, then nodded. "Of course."

"Cool!"

* * *

"So you are really living in the…"

"…Avengers Towel."

Chealsea, who this time made sure that Sammy was in _safe _with Matt, let Steve open the glassed door in front of her and a couple of minutes later they already stood in the elevator. "How is it possible?"

"Can say that Tony Stark is my friend." Steve shrugged. "Are you an Iron Man fan?"

"I don't think I'm a fan, but it's great that the world has such heroes like the Avengers," she whispered. "To be honest, I think they are the best that could happen to us."

"The alien attack was…"

"…terrible." She found it funny that they always completed each other's sentences. "Without Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Captain America and the assassins we wouldn't exist now."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Chealsea bit her lower lip. "The archer saved my life back then."

"Seriously?"

"Right. I was working when the aliens attacked this city," she explained him low enough for Matt to not hear anything. "I thought I was going to die when he came. I also saw a red haired woman and Captain America."

"Captain America?"

"You know… The man with the shield," she felt a bit weird as she saw that he suppressed a laugh. "I know it's childish… I just…"

"It's not childish. It's great." He pulled a strand out of her face and placed it behind her ear. "Trust me." Steve looked deeply into her eyes and she unconsciously bent a bit forward. Matt, who played with the buttons of the elevators, did not even notice what they were doing. When they suddenly arrived and the doors opened, both of them let out a surprised gasp.

"Hello Capsic-" They heard Tony Stark's voice and as they looked around, Steve had to realise that almost the whole team was there. "Oh. I call that surprise!"

_**TBC - 4 Review and you'll get a new chapter on Saturday! :)**_


	7. What we almost have

**Although I told you I won't bring the next chapter if I don't get 4 reviews, I was nice enough to break my rule.:D**

**BUT (!): I still need reviews and I know you guys don't like writing to me, because it takes a few minutes, but I need them. Everyone can leave a quick review, so please, be kind and tell me your opinion.:D **

**Xoxo.**

* * *

Chealsea stared at them…

…and they did the same.

It went like this for a couple of minutes, until Steve reached to take Chealsea's hand into his again and squeezed it – too barely noticeable, may she add – to show her that he was also there and she had no reason to be nervous in front of them. In the end they were his friend athough she did not know the whole truth yet.

"Hello," he managed to say, breaking through the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. He nodded at the redhead and the little boy next to her who could not take his big blue eyes off Tony Stark. "Everyone… She's Chealsea and he's Matt, her nephew."

"I don't know what you think guys," Tony suddenly spoke up. "I feel like a proud father."

Pepper Potts raised one of her eyebrows. "What?"

"Steve brought home his first real girfriend," he explained matter of factly.

Steve rolled his eyes and – to his greatest surprise – he heard Chealsea letting out a small chuckle. "See? Your girlfriend finds me funnier than you."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"It isn't right," Chealsea corrected Stark, finally getting enough courage to talk. "Steve also can be a funny."

"Seriously?" The bilionare stood up and offered a hand to the redhead which she shook. "Tony Stark."

"I know," she shrugged.

He winked at her and pointed towards the woman he was talking to before they arrived. "She's my girlfriend, Pepper Potts."

"I can introduce myself, " she scolded him playfully outraged. "So… I'm Virginia Potts, but everyone calls me Pepper."

Chealsea's lips curled up slightly. "Why?"

"Long story," the other woman replied. "I will tell you later."

"Okay."

"Name's Clint," a man said from the corner and Chealsea could not help but notice that a blonde woman closed her eyes by hearing his voice and a red haired one smiled.

"I… I… think we've met before," she cleared her throat as soon as she felt herself being able to say anything. She knew who he was.

"Really?"

"I was there… When the aliens attacked the city." She let out a sigh and added. "I wanted to say thank you."

Clint nodded without saying anything.

"Natasha," a fiery red haired woman, who had a mistery expression across her face, said. Without doubt she could tell that Natasha was not really interested in her but in the archer.

"Hello Natasha." She leant a bit closer against Steve, seeking the warmth of his body. They weren't officialy dating or anything but it was not awkward to them at all. Doing things like this soon became natural to them.

A blonde agent stood up from her seat and shook hands with Chealsea. "Barbara Morse."

"Oh."

"It's just Bobbi."

"Nice to meet you Bobbi," she pulled a few unruly locks of her hair behind her hear and suppressed a chuckle as she noticed what her nephew was doing. Stark had fun with him – they had a very _deep _conversation about his suit. She exchanged a look with Pepper, both of them shook their heads.

"I think we will be friends," the bilionare high fived with the boy. "Will show you one of my suit later, what do you think?"

"Definitely no, Tony!" Pepper warned him. "He's…"

"…my buddy! Besides, I think our new lovebirds would love to spend some time alone after having dinner."

Steve snorted. "Stark…"

Tony turned towards "Chealsea?"

"Pleasea Auntie Cheals!" Matt begged her, too. She heaved a deep breath and was about to say no when her nephew began to pout.

"Okay," she gave in much to the boy's joy. Stark also smirked. "BUT, you take care of him and if anything happens to him I…"

"I will be there, too," Pepper assured her. "I won't let them – or better say Tony – do anything stupid, don't worry."

"Ouch!" Stark protested.

Steve laughed which made Chealsea kiss his cheek. "Are you hungry?"

The redhead licked her lips, completely in a teasing mood. "Can't wait to get food poisioning."

"Not funny," the blonde man furrowed his brows. "I hope it won't be that bad."

"I'm sure it won't," she closed her eyes for a brief moment as he stroked over her bare shoulders. She was wearing a blue summer dress which matched to her blue – almost grey – eyes and he could not get enough of her. They did not care that the others were probably watching them. "Even if it will be, we can still do something edible."

"You and your nice plans."

Chealsea grinned. "Let's go, I'm curious!"

"Okay," he whispered. "Guys, we are going."

"Then see you later," Pepper smiled at them. "Bon appetite!"

* * *

"So this is your place," she looked around and a huge smile appeared across her face.

"Yes," came the reply. "Nothing special."

"It's great," she shook her head. "Which is weird, because you are a man."

"I'm a man, too and I have a cool room," Matt mumbled, confused. He earned a giggle and a kiss from his aunt. "Yuck!"

"Yuck? You liked when I kissed you!" She tickled him until he gasped from air. "Oh, I understand! Now that you met Tony Stark getting kisses from your aunt is _yuck._"

Steve watched the scene while he put three filled plates onto the table. "Dinner's ready."

"Hmmm," Chealsea mumbled after they took the first bites. "I wanted to tease you but I can't even speak now. This is great, Steve."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "Better than mom's."

"We won't tell her," the redhead winket at the boy. She caressed Steve's palm as this one handed her a glass of wine. "Thank you. For everything."

"You thank me too many times," he shook his head. "Bad habit. Should stop it."

"Will you show me the view?" She asked, pointing at the balcony. "They say this is the perfect place in New York."

"If you want to," he shrugged. "Matt, I also bought you ice cream. What do you think, you should share it with Tony and Pepper or eat it alone?"

"Mhm," the boy mumbled, his mouth full of spaghetti. "Mhpm."

"Ask him later," Chealsea shrugged. "So you won't come back until next week?"

"Yes."

She gazed him with sad expression, making him hate that he had to go. Steve knew he will miss her very much and probably call her every day. "Hey…"

"I know, it's okay." The redhead waved off. "I will have a nice week with Matt, right?"

"Yea'," Matt replied absently. "We will do stuffs Auntie Cheals usually do"

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. "Such as?"

"Watching romantic movies and eating chocolate."

Chealsea blushed, playing with the rest of her food with her fork. "We will do the thing you want."

Steve winked at her, ignoring what she said. He bent forward a bit to be able to whisper into her nephew's ear. "And when I come back I'll let her complain about getting fatter. But trust me, she is perfect."

"Hey!" Chealsea hit his arm, playfully outraged. "I never complain!"

"No, you aren't. It was just funny."

Matt agreed with him. "Yeah!"

She rolled her eyes but could not suppress a chuckle. "Men."

* * *

The blonde wrapped her arms around herself and leant against the cold while, staring out of the window without even seeing anything. She could not believe how lonely she suddenly became by watching her ex husband with Natasha. They were not doing anything like _that_ but she could see something in them which made her heart clench.

Bobbi Morse hated that she had to come back. She did not want to, Fury asked her to help him. Why could not she say no? Why did she agree on hurting herself? She was not a masochist, still, she felt like she was.

"Hello," Maria greeted her with a small smile.

"Hi Maria," she turned towards her. "Can I help you?"

"No. Just came to talk to you. We haven't talked since last year."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I was busy in Russia, sorry."

"Understandable," _Fury's right hand_ ran a hang through her hair. "I know, me too."

Mockingbird sighed. "I know no one wants me here. I will leave as soon as I can."

"Bobbi, there's nothing between Natasha and Clint. You don't have to-"

"It's not about Clint's relationships," the blonde waved off. "He's a free man."

"Are you sure?"

Bobbi did not reply.

* * *

As he promised, Stark came to get Matt – with a little box of icecream – and left the couple alone. They were looking at each other for a while before Steve decided to show the redhead the view.

They were standing there, watching the billion lights of the always living city, lost in thoughts for a while. Then – having enough of the silence althought this time it was not uncomfortable – Chealsea spoke up. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," he whispered, being really close to her. "Are you cold?"

"No, it's fine," she entwined their fingers. "I would like to talk to you about something important."

"What?"

"Look," she turned around, noticing that she felt his breath on her skin. "Everything's okay and amazing, but I want to ask you something."

"Chealsea?"

"Without you I'd be dead now," she bit her lower lip. "I can tell without doubt that you are important to me and this is why I have to make sure that lies won't destroy what we… well, _almost_ have."

Steve cupped her face. "I know, Cheals, but I have secrets."

"You do," she heaved a deep breath. "Me too. When we started to become friends, I didn't ask you to tell me everything about yourself. I'm still not beause I'm not talking about secrets now, but lies. Huge difference." She cleared her throat. "Just don't lie to me, okay? Never. And if you feel like I'm ready to get to know your secrets, you know where to find me. Deal?"

"Deal."

She glanced at his lips for a brief moment when he pressed her forehead against his.

Someone entered the room without knocking on the door as they noticed her, Steve frowned but did not let Chealsea go. "What?"

"A woman's on the phone," Pepper said. "She said her name is Sharon Carter."

_**Want new chapter? Write review!**_


	8. The Dance of The Butterflies

**Hello guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! They really gave me hope!**

_**I would like to thank **__**Princess PrettyPants, diaryofjane, xxxMellarkxxx, Memo Bonafide, Applejax XD, Allana Stone, leah-lile, Sophia, Rubi Yuki**__** for being so nice and left me reviews when I needed them the most while I wrote the first 7 chapters. I hope you guys will go on with your support!**_

_**You really gave me hope, guys, and I love you all.**_

**I hope you will love this chapter, because I do!**

* * *

Furrowing her bows in confusion – since she had no idea who the hell Sharon Carter was –, the redhead chewed on her lower lip. Trying not to sound too jealous – for the God's shake, Steve almost managed to kiss her when that call interrupted them! –, she shrugged. "Just go! I will wait here."

"Excuse me," Steve ssaid and took the phone Pepper handed him. As she watched him heading out of the room, Chealsea turned towards Pepper and forced a smile.

"Is everything alright with Matt down there?"

The other woman chuckled and touched her shoulder. "He's perfectly fine. I have never thought Tony actually likes children."

"Most of people like children if they aren't theirs," she whispered. "But I also noticed how much Matt adores him and I bet he will talk about him for the rest of the week."

"Tony likes when he is the topic in a conversation, so I think he's enjoying the spotlight," Pepper chuckled. "Besides, I'm really glad that you are here. I means a lot to Steve, too."

Chealsea blushed. "What do you mean?"

"He definitely likes you," she explained. "He looked quite lonely and I know its because he was alone since he moved in with us. We have our own lifes and sometimes I had the feeling that he thinks he doesn't belong to us."

"You know him more than I do," Chealsea mumbled, slightly confused. "But I can tell that he doesn't. I mean, he's always smiling when we talk."

"It is exactly the point, Chealsea." She cleared her throat and glanced at the spot where Steve disappeared to make sure he did not hear what she was about to say. "You somehow changed him."

"I've never asked him to do so," she said quickly. "But it's great, you know. I mean, I owe him much. At least I could help him, too."

"I saw how worried he was when the robbery happe-." Noticing how the younger redhead became paler than usual, Pepper suddenly realised her mistake. "I'm sorry! Oh, God, Chealsea…"

"No, it's okay," this one shook her head. "I mean, I have to live with this and Steve helped me a lot. Don't worry."

An uncomfortable silence had fallen between them and suddenly Chealsea found herself wanting to apologize – she was the one who overreacted the whole thing. She mumbled something completely unhearable. "Look, I…"

"Oh, you gave you the necklance," Pepper began the subject and Chealsea flashed a grateful smile at her. "He was a mess while he tried to choose! You know men, they have no taste in buying jewelleries."

"Seriously? He asked your help?" The woman could not held back a low chuckle – it escaped and wathm speaded in her chest, the butterflies danced happily in her stomach. She lowered her gaze at her beautiful necklance – it had a medalion which looked like rose in blue color, matching perfectly to the dress she was wearing – and stroked over its silver chain. "Well, thank you for helping him. I love it."

Pepper nodded. "Women help women."

"Right," she replied. "I would like to thank for being so nice to me… You know, I was a little worried to come here."

"What did you think?" Pepper shook her head. "That they will eat you alive? However, I can't tell I don't know what it's like. After the allien attack Tony introduced them I felt the same way, but I had to realise they are all humans after all."

"Yeah," she agreed in the end, running a few fingers through her red locks. "Why don't we go back? It's a bit cold outside."

"Actually, I think I should go now," the other redhead said. "Steve will probably come back and I have to check on the new buddy-duo."

"Oh," being a bit disappointed since she liked their conversation, Chealsea heaved a deep breath. "Okay. Tell Matt that we will go soon, please. He should be in bed already and I know his mother wouldn't be pleased if I let him stay up."

"Sure."

Only a few minutes passed – Chealsea closed the balcony's door behind herself and raised her glass to take a síp – when Steve entered his apartment again. She greeted him with a worried expression. "Is everything alright, Steve?"

"Yes," he shrugged, approaching her just to touch the back of her right hand. Her face reddened by the though of what they were doing before Pepper appeared. "Sorry, it took too long."

"Doesn't matter," the woman calmed him, not wanting him to feel sorry. "Pepper was amazing and we talked, so it wasn't a problem."

"I'm glad then," he breathed in when he got enough courage to bent a bit forward again. "I…"

"I have to go," she interrupted him and as much as she wanted to stay, she knew she had to leave. "It's already 11 pm and Matt needs to sleep."

"I wish you could stay," he murmured, playing with her fingers. "I'll walk you home.

"Okay," the redhead closed her eyes when he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"I think it was a trauma to him," Chealsea whispered to Steve as she caressed her sleeping nephew's cheek lovingly. They arrived a few minutes ago and already put the boy into her bed – it was a big france one, so they could share it. "He really likes Tony."

"It surprised me, too." Steve, who was standing up from the sofa, shrugged. He pointed towards the front door and sighed heavily. He really did not want to leave and knew he will miss her more than anything. "I have to go…"

"I know. You'll wake up early tomorrow," she glanced at her watch and quickly corrected herself. "…today early."

"You have to sleep, too." The blonde man reminded her, pulling a few strands out of her face as she approached him. "You barely rested today."

"You don't have to worry about me," she said, fixing his shirt with a small smile. "You don't pay attention when you are dressing."

"Had a busy day," he lowered his gaze at her hands.

"It doesn't matter as long as it is only your dress you don't care about," the redhead let go off him and headed towards the door, closely followed by him. "But I really want you to take care of yourself. I mean, be careful."

"Who worries about who?" He challenged her. "I'm an adult."

"Seriously?" Chealsea raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm really stressing on what will happen to you today. I mean, you will fly as I heard and it is really frustrating that anything can happen t-"

He pressed his index finger onto her mouth, interrupting his ranting speech. "Everything will be alright and I come home as soon as I can."

"I know," the woman murmured calmly. "I'm just terrified of flying and can't get this out of my head."

He looked deeply into her eyes and almost unconsciously spoke up. "You are amazing."

She held back her breath, watching him with her lips curling up. "Thanks for the night."

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" Steve stepped a bit closer, his chest almost pressed against her.

"It was amazing," Chealsea replied. "I especially liked our that part."

"Why?"

"Because…" She cleared her throat – which was suddenly too dry to her – barely hearable. It was always hard for her to admit her feelings. "I see that Matt likes and accepts you which is awesome, because…"

He swallowed. "Because?"

"…you are important to me."

He gazed her for a while, making her heart beat faster and her world disappear around her as it finally happened – she had only a couple of seconds to close her eyes and held her breath back when he cupped her cheeks and tasted her lips for the first time.

She linked her arms around his neck, playing with his short blonde hair. The redhead responded by immediately kissing him back – she could taste the wine in his mouth as they tongues met and was at the edge of her patience. The frustration that overwhelmed her demanded more, but she knew it was too early for anything else, so was Steve.

Slowly pulling away to be able to fill his lungs with fresh air, he blinked without even seeing anything. Although he did not tell Chealsea – how could he? – it was his first real kiss and was definitely the most amazing experience of his life. He heard many stories about this moment, when a man kiss a woman, but he honestly never imagined it being this… awesome. "Woah."

"Exactly," the redhead mumbled, her voice shaking, and blushed from head to toe. He opened the door. "Goodnight."

He smirked. "Goodnight."

She leant against the door and enjoyed the dance of those well known butterflies.

* * *

Chealsea opened her eyes in rush as she heard a loud knock on the door and glanced at the still sleeping boy, who snorted peacefully, and stood up. Rubbing her eyes as she went to open the door, she did not care about how awful she looked.

Suppressing a yawn, she raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman, who stood there with a sweet smile appearing across "Can I help you?"

"My name is Sharon Carter," she began in a seriously tone, but the redhead could see through her act. "I'm here to talk to you about Steve Rogers."

**SOOOOOOOOOOO? :3 I know you hate me because of it.:P**

**Want new chapter within this week? 4 reviews! If not, then I will bring new chapter later.**


	9. Until her throat began to bleed

**Hello guys! Thank you for the ones (Princess PrettyPants, Applejax XD, MultiPandaBears and xxxMellarkxxx) who left me reviews! You always give me hopes, I think you have no idea how much! I think this is the main reason why I always share spoilers with you. ;)**

**4 reviews - Chapter on Monday.;)**

**The story will turn from T to M soon.**

_Sharon Carter is an OCC charater here, of course, because I love her, but I needed a bad b*tch.:P_

**I'm looking for a beta, by the way. Leave me a PM if you are interested!:)**

* * *

Chealsea raised her eyebrows at the blonde, suddenly realizing what she was talking about. This one was waiting in silence, and to make sure this bomb she dropped in front of her will work perfectly, she cracked a small smile at the redhead while adding "It's hard for me to talk about it, but I think it's too important to let you fall into his spell. I doubt you would like to live in lies and I'd sleep better tonight if I can help you… I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned, her demanding tone gave Sharon the impression she won.

"Can I come in?" The blonde asked instead of replying. "I think it would be better to talk about it there. It's a too private topics."

"Yeah," the redhead murmured, opening the door for her to enter, shivering by the sudden coldness Sharon brought with herself. She sensed trouble when she glanced at her and could not shake the thought of inviting her was the _mistake_ she made. "Need a coffee or anything?"

"No," she replied sweetly and Chealsea could not hide her grimace anyore. Sharon Carter was definitely the creepiest person she had ever met. How come she knew her address or that she was dating with Steve Rogers? "I know I have to explain why I am here, but trust me, you can rely on what I'm going to say."

"I'm listening," she narrowed her eyes.

"We've met a year ago, probably after the alien attack," Sharon began, trying to look as innocent as she it was possible. Truth be told, Chealsea did not believe a world she said, but knew it would be rude to interrupt her. "He was kind, even visited my aunt with me and we slowly started to go on dates. I noticed that he was behaving weirdly when I asked him about his past, but I thought the problem was that he had tough childhood and didn't want to hurt hurt him by bringing this up. Everything went fine until he started to go on, as he called them back then, business trips. Sometimes it took him weeks, barely called me and he never told me what he was doing or who was he working for."

"What are you hinting at?" _Don't believe her,_ the voice in her head kept on shouting, _she's lying to you!_

"At first I thought he was cheating on me," the blonde went on as if she did not even hear what the other woman asked her. "But then… one day… he told me who he actually is and then, without explaining why, he left me. This is why I am here to, to prevent this from happening to you."

"Sharon," the redhead raised her voice to stop her. Chealsea hated the games she played with her. She pressed her lips hard, fighting against the rising anger within her. She was not a person who gets angry soon, but talking about Steve the way Sharon did bring up her protective side. "Stop. Hinting. Please."

"Okay," she whispered, wiping a single teardrop which wetted her right cheek. As the redhead's blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones she did not any sad emotion in them. "He's… Steve's an avenger."

"What?" Chealsea managed to say barely audible, supporting herself by grabbing the edge of the table. Her nails already began to ache as she buried them into it, but she barely felt the pain. Dizziness ran through her with an almost unbearable force, the redhead barely could stand on her feet. "I have met them. Except Dr. Bruce Banner and…"

"…Captain America, right?"

Chealsea cleared her throat. Having no idea what to think about the news or the whole _Sharon-came-to-help-you_ theory, she shook her head in hope it will get the confusion out of it. "Are you okay, Chealsea? You're so pale!"

"Time to leave," she was not able to recognise her own voice as she spoke, but the surprised stare Sharon gave her was enough proof to assure her it sounded bad enough.

Sharon played with her golden blond curls, her angelic smile made Chealsea want to punch her. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," the redhead gritted her fists. "I think you _helped _enough."

"Chealsea," she murmured in a protesting tone. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but you…"

"Of course you didn't." Chealsea cocked an eyebrow. "Just go and let me learn by my mistakes on my own, okay?"

"If you stay with him, he will hurt you," the other woman assured her. "You are too weak for a soldier like Steve."

"So you actually came because you wanted to separate us," the redhead murmured, suddenly realising her plan. She knew the moment she walked in that Sharon definitely wanted something. "Too bad I crossed your plans."

"The expression on your face tells me everything," she chuckled, pointing at her. "You are not enough."

"I doubt he just left you," Chealsea wrapped her fingers around her wrist. "And now, let me show you where my door is."

"He loves _me_!" Sharon almost screamed as she pushed her towards the door and as they reached it, angry blue obs met hers.

"Well," the redhaired suppressed a giggle. "He kissed me last night. Bye."

Chealsea immediately closed the door as she saw the other one was about to reply and leant against it, heaving deep breaths to calm herself. "Bitch."

"What does bitch mean Auntie Chealsea?" Matt, who rubbed his eyes as he came out of her bedroom, asked.

Bitting tongue to hold back an another curse. "It means nothing, sweetheart."

The boy gave her a confused look. "But why did you say that then?"

"When people are angry they say many things," she explained. "Are you hungry? I can make something to eat."

"Not yet," he shook his head and hugged her legs.

"Then go and have a bath then," the redhead stroked over his tiny hand. "You know where the bathroom is, right?"

"Of course. I'm not four anymore, okay?"

Chealsea forced a small smile. "Sorry, lil' man. Nah, go! I have to call someone."

"Steve?"

She ran a hand through her hair and swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Tell him I say hi."

"If I can I will."

* * *

"Cheals," she heard his voice as he finally pressed the _call accepting_ button. "Good morning."

"I know who you are," the redhead murmured. "Sharon Carter visited me this morning and I…"

"What?" Steve asked as if he did not understand. "Sharon…"

"…visited me, yes." As always, she continued his sentence. "She told me everything."

"Look, I know yo-"

She interrupted him. "No, you know nothing, Steve. It doesn't hurt me that you are… an avenger. It isn't about your job. I told you it's okay to have secrets, but this is a too huge one. Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"I didn't want to lose you, that's why I didn't told you!"

She closed her eyes tightly. "We will talk about this when you come home."

"So it means that you… you…"

"As I said we will talk about it later," she whispered and touched her forehead tiredly. The day just began but she was already exhausted. "Just tell me it is everything already there and you aren't in danger, okay?"

"I won't lie," he breathed. "But I'll be fine."

"You have to tell everything!" She warned him. "No lies, no secrets."

"Are you sure you want it?"

"No," the redhead shrugged, wrapping a red curl around her finger. "But I have to understand and, which is more important, accept this. I _need _to, because I seriously can't imagine my life without a specific soldier. Understood?"

"Ye-"

A loud BUMM could be heard as if something exploded and the line suddenly became dead. Firstly, she looked at her phone confusingly, holding it in an almost painfully grip before she realised what happened and screamed until her throat began to bleed. "Steve!"

She fell onto her knees, burying her face into her shaking hands as she started to cry.

He could not be died, right?

He could not be…

**Hate me guys, hate me!:3 Can I get reviews?:)**


End file.
